


The Wifi Thief

by sjst



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mario and Marco are neighbors, Mario is the wifi thief, Mario uses Marco's wifi to watch porn with it, only a little dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario don't know each other, they are just neighbors, until one day Marco finds out that Mario is stealing his wifi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wifi Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Götzeus one-shot, simply had to be written, :-) I'm so happy about the feedback I got on the previous one shot, and it encouraged me to write this second story too.  
> Enjoy this one and please tell me what you think, leave me some feedback :-) !
> 
> \+ sorry for all the mistakes, English isn't my first language.
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Marco had a problem. 

Marco knew that the guy living next door to him, Mario, was stealing his wifi.

It wouldn't bother Marco, if it didn't make his own internet connection painfully slow time to time, since the connection wasn't so good in the beginning. Not to mention that Marco was disturbed by what Mario did with his wifi. 

Marco hadn't even realized that somebody was stealing his connection, until one night when he had been trying to stream a movie, the connection had barely worked, and he had gone to the wifi settings of his device to try to find out what's wrong. The problem was easily detected, the connection wasn't fast enough, because there were three devices connected to the wifi, which shouldn't be the case. The only devices Marco had connected to the wifi were his phone, and his computer. So one device too many. 

Marco had only three neighbors in his floor. One of them, was a 80-year old lady, (very sweet, she had asked Marco to have dinner with her a few times), and elderly couple in their late sixties, who spent most of their time somewhere in Spain, so they barely were around. And then Mario of course, and there wasn't a doubt who was his wifi thief. How had he even guessed Marco's password? Marco had no clue. 

Marco had seen Mario a few times, and they said hi to each other whenever they met in the hallway, but they weren't really friends. They were just neighbors, and no matter how much Marco wanted to get to know Mario better, he was a coward and couldn't hold up a normal conversation with him.

Mostly because Marco had a huge crush on Mario, and he was kind of afraid to do anything about it. He didn't have a problem admitting it to himself, but hell, he didn't even know much about Mario, not to mention was he really even interested in men. Marco's gaydar had given him a signal when he had seen Mario, but, it could also be just Marco's imagination playing tricks on him. Marco had never seen any girls going in or out of Mario's apartment either, but, after all, Marco didn't see Mario that much. 

But as said, the thing that Mario was stealing his wifi, didn't really bother Marco, it was the thing Mario did with his wifi.

Marco's bedroom wall was against Mario's bedroom wall, and both of them seemed to go to bed around the same time. Marco had often heard Mario humming or playing some game, but, he had also heard something he probably shouldn't have heard. 

Moaning and whining, cursing and sighing. 

If Marco wasn't completely wrong, Mario was jerking off in the evenings, before he going to sleep. The first time Marco had heard him and realized what was going on, he had been ashamed and went to another room, it just felt wrong to listen to his neighbor's moaning as he was reaching his orgasm. 

The same pattern happened to recur almost every other night though, and soon, Marco couldn't bring himself to actually move when he started to hear Mario's moaning. His mind was going haywire, thinking about Mario, naked, lying on his bed, jerking himself off and cursing as he came...

Marco might have gotten a hard-on more than once, and at first, he had tried to ignore it, taken a cold shower, trying to convince himself how wrong it was to be turned on by his neighbor masturbating behind his wall. But as time passed by, the cold showers worked less and less, and the naked Mario had become Marco's number one fantasy. 

And now almost every evening when Marco went to bed, the same patter would repeat itself, he would just get comfortable and try to watch a movie or something, when Mario's soft sighs of ecstasy started to make their ways to Marco's ears again, and that was it. 

Since Mario was stealing Marco's wifi, and that way slowing down the connection and blocking Marco's access to videos online, Marco needed to have his share of all of this. He couldn't resist the temptation anymore when Mario started his moaning again, and his hand darted to his pants, jerking himself off in the same time as Mario. 

The first few times Marco did it, he felt shameful, and really tried to stay quiet, he didn't need Mario to find out that he could hear everything he was doing in bed. Because Marco really didn't want him to stop. The mental images and sound effects he got were far better than any porn he had ever watched.

So Marco didn't necessarily have a problem with Mario stealing his wifi and using it to watch porn, but, Marco had a problem with his own sanity. He couldn't face Mario in the hallways anymore without blushing. Even the thought that Mario didn't know what was Marco doing behind his door itself was far too arousing. 

Marco needed to do something, his entire body and mind was screaming at him to get closer to Mario, as soon as possible. 

Marco had come up with the stupidest plan ever in his mind, but after all, what plan of his wasn't stupid so what the hell. He was going to ask Mario if he could watch the next weekend's football match at his place, because his wifi was down, and he really wanted to see the match. Marco knew that there was a possibility that it would be awkward between them, but, he had nothing to lose in particular so he went for it. 

He knocked on Mario's door, only to find a blushed Mario, only in his pants, shirtless, opening him the door, looking rather sleepy.

Marco barely managed to open his mouth to talk to Mario properly, but after a while of awkward stuttering, Marco had managed to force the words out of his mouth, and dared to look at Mario, who was, surprisingly enough, smiling at him. Mario agreed happily, and that was all Marco needed to know. They agreed on Marco coming to Mario's place around fifteen minutes before the match would begin. Marco had then excused himself quickly, running downstairs to get outside, to get some oxygen, God, he had never been so nervous around a guy before, what was wrong with him?

Needless to say, just moments before Marco was about to go to Mario's, he was in full blown panic, changing his clothes one more time before he was satisfied with his looks. He had styled his hair at least five times before he could even consider going to see Mario, and now when he was finally done, he took the pack of beers he had bought from his fridge and went to Mario's door. 

Marco was still taking deep breaths when Mario opened the door, smiling, and looking just amazing. He had chosen to wear blue skinny jeans, just like Marco, and a gray tight fitting t-shirt, and Marco was seriously wondering would he even get through this evening since Mario was looking like that. 

"Hi Marco, nice that you came, please come in!" Mario said, and made way to Marco who stepped inside, going to Mario's home for the first time. 

"Hi, and thanks for taking me here, it really sucks that my internet is down," Marco said, all a part of his plan. 

Mario seemed to blush a little bit before he guided Marco to the living room. "Of course, it's nice to have you here, it's always more fun watching football together with someone." 

Mario's home looked cozy, a lot like a normal apartment of a single guy. Marco hesitantly sat on the couch, only to look at Mario crouching in front of the TV, setting up the computer to stream the match on the TV screen. 

Marco was kind of lost in looking at Mario's ass, when Mario's voice brought him out of his trance. 

"It sucks that the match isn't on tv, but luckily we can watch it through the computer."

"Mhm, it does, and I don't even have the channels to watch it from TV anyways, so I'm always watching the games through my computer," Marco said and then tried to get his mind back on track, when Mario sat next to him on the couch, and the game was about to begin.

The game went by in a haze, Marco much more concentrated on Mario's presence next to him, rather than the actual game. Even though Marco had made a fool of himself a couple of time by staring at Mario for a moment too long, they still had fun, and Marco could already tell that this evening was a success, even though he hadn't yet even gone to his point yet. 

Even though the game ended, they stayed on the couch and drank the beers Marco had brought, and just talked about stuff. Marco got to know more about Mario, and everything Mario said, made Marco fall even more in love with him. Marco also told him more about himself, and was happily surprised when Mario seemed to be genuinely curious about him too. 

The conversation then again turned to Marco's wifi problem, and Marco tried to figure out a way that wouldn't be embarrassing to tell Mario that he was suspecting that he was stealing his wifi. 

"Do have an idea about what might make your connection slow?" Mario asked, looking innocent. 

"Yeah, I think there are too many devices connected to it." 

"How come?" 

"I think someone is stealing my connection. My connection doesn't carry further than this floor actually, and I don't know who could have his or her device connected to my wifi," Marco said, and then looked at Mario in the eyes, who looked like a deer in the headlights. 

"What, who could it be?" 

"I know it's you Mario, and that you probably steal it to watch porn," Marco said, and God, what had he just done.

"What?! How did you- Marco I can explain-" 

"You don't have to, it's kind of really hot, actually," God what. the. hell. was Marco really saying now, his cheeks were burning red and he had no idea why was he doing this.

"Wait... what?" Mario asked, completely dumbfounded. 

"I find it kind of hot that you're stealing my wifi to watch porn. I've heard you, your bedroom his right behind mine, so yeah, I've heard you quite a few times..." 

"Oh my God," Mario groaned and then buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that, and sorry for stealing your wifi, I don't really know how to explain this." 

"It's okay Mario, I just kind of couldn't keep looking you in the eyes without you knowing about this. 

"Thanks for telling me, I don't want to embarrass myself any longer, and I will buy my own wifi from now on." 

There was an awkward silence in the room, and Marco was desperately trying to figure out something to say, but luckily Mario saved the situation. 

"Wait, you find it hot?" 

"Uhm, well, yes," Marco mumbled embarrassed. 

"You find me hot?" Mario asked, now suddenly looking a little cheeky. 

"Yeah..." Marco answered again, now really embarrassed, jeez, he shouldn't be the embarrassed one here, should he? 

"And you've been stalking me," Mario said. 

"No! What no, I haven't been stalking, I just heard-"

"That's too bad, because I would have found it extremely hot if you had been stalking me," Mario said, and moved closer to Marco, so close that their knees were touching, and Marco's mind was starting to crumble. 

"Uhm..." Was all Marco could mumble, was it really that Mario was flirting with him now?

"Because Marco, I happen to find you hot, too, hot in a way that I kind of want to get to your pants," Mario said, and then moved even closer, so that their faces were only inches away from each other. 

"So we both like each other," Marco stuttered, finding the air between them almost hard to breath. 

"Yes, and then the only rational thing to do is this," Mario said, and then Marco felt Mario's lips on his and his mind was gone. 

Marco couldn't think anymore as his world was ruled by the incredible kiss Mario was giving him. Mario's tongue was all over his mouth, caressing him, and making soft sighs escape from his mouth. Marco grabbed Mario's shoulders and then felt himself being pushed down on his back, as Mario let go of his lips. 

"Maybe we can share the wifi from now on," Mario whispered in Marco's ear and Marco chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please share your opinion with me :-)


End file.
